1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board (PCB) testing system; and, more particularly, to an adaptive PCB testing system capable of compatibly testing various types of PCBs in an effective manner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in a conventional PCB testing system, a plurality of test probes having springs are fixedly mounted on positions of a base plate corresponding to each of testing points TP of a specific type of PCB. That means a customized PCB testing system, which has a fixed arrangement of test probes, can only be used to test a specific type of PCB and can not be used to test the other types of PCBs. In this respect, a private or customized PCB testing system suitable for each model of PCBs has been widely used.
However, such a PCB testing system has several problems. One of the problems is that the customized conventional PCB testing system has no compatibility with other systems. That is, since the PCB testing system must be newly manufactured whenever a model of the product or a type of PCB is changed, the cost is, therefore, increased and loss of time is caused in separately manufacturing a private PCB testing system. Particularly, in case of an in-line system capable of manufacturing various types of products, the product-line must partially be changed whenever the model or type of the PCB changes, thereby causing the limitation in implementing an automatic system.